Manhunt
by fallgoddess
Summary: It started with a game of hide and seek. just a little one shot to try and kill writers block.


**hey guys this is just a little something that came to me a few days ago and since i am struggling to write Always running right now i figured what the hell. I hope you like it... please review and let me know what you think. i hope to have the next chapter of Always Running up this week.**

**oh ya I don't own twilight :( **

**Manhunt **

It all started with a game of hide and seek. I was 6 and she was 5. She was my best friend. We would get all the kids in our neighborhood to play with us. This one day we were playing in our adjoining backyards, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Rosie, James, Vicky, myself and my Bella. Bella was afraid to hide by herself so I told her to come with me while Alice and Vicky counted. We ran to the tree fort my dad had built for us and climbed the ladder. We hid together under the table. Bella cuddled into me. Every summer we would all get together and play.

When I was 14 and Bella was 13 we started playing at night. We used our whole neighborhood. Bella and I still hid together most of the time. The 1st day of summer vacation that year we had a massive game. Emmett was counting on his back stairs. I grabbed Bella's hand and we ran to the tree fort. This time we sat on the floor with our legs crossed facing each other. I was staring into her deep chocolate eyes when I realized I liked her. She had this long, soft brown hair and she was so cute. I told her that night that I liked her and we both shared our first kiss. It was sweet and she blushed the prettiest shade of pink after. I asked her to be m girlfriend the following week during our next game while hiding in the bushes by her front porch. She said yes.

Two years later and the last day of my sophomore year we continued our tradition. This time Bella and I went straight to hide in our tree fort. It was our spot. We climbed the ladder and as soon as we made it up she attacked my lips. We kissed feverously. I laid her down on the ground and lay on top of her. She had her hands fisted in my hair while mine roamed her sides.

"Bella, baby, we need to slow down or I won't be able to stop. I have wanted this for so long baby. We gotta slow down. Bella was grinding herself into my hard as fuck cock. She and I have done almost everything in the last two years but we haven't made love yet. I wanted her to be ready. I would never pressure her into anything no matter how much I wanted it, and she knew that.

"Jasper, please, I'm ready. I know you love me and you know I love you. I don't want to wait any longer." I kissed her again and puller her shirt and my own off us. I pulled her back off the floor as undid her bra. That was gone a second later. I took her pretty pink nipple into my mouth and teased it with my tongue and teeth. She was moaning and withering under me. I let my hand slide down her tummy to the button on her jeans. Undoing it and dragging the sipper down slowly, I teased her with kisses following my hands.

"Baby, I want to taste you again." I loved having my mouth on her. She tasted so sweet.

"Only if I can have you in mine at the same time." Damn that was hot. This was something we had done before. I loved having her above me grinding on my face and tongue with my cock in her mouth but I didn't think we had the time for that. Surely someone would come looking for us soon. Reading me like no one else could she spoke again. "Jazz we have at least an hour before anyone will even think to look for us." I smirked at her knowing she was right. Over the years we had all paired off, Ed and Rose, Alice and Em, Vicky and James and myself and Bella.

Bella pulled me out of my thoughts when she stood up and pulled her jeans slowly down her legs. I could feel my cock weeping at the sight. She was standing in front of me in the sexiest plum lace boy shorts. I kneeled in front of her and dragged them down her legs with my teeth. On my way back up I gave her clit a kiss and stood up. As I did she undid my jeans and pulled them and my boxers down in one push. I lay on the floor and pulled her down on top of me. We kissed passionately while she grinded against my cock coating me in her juices.

"Baby, bring that beautiful pussy up here so I can show you how much I love it." She smirked and flipped over so she was on all fours with her pussy above my mouth and my cock in her hand. I pulled her to my mouth and took her clit between my teeth. I nibbled on her clit and lips while I fucked her with my fingers. I worked two in and out of her while she moaned around my cock. Her mouth was like magic. After working a third finger into her I could tell she was close and so was I. "Baby, come up here please. I need you now. I don't wanna cum in your mouth but your pussy." She moaned at my words. Over the last few months I have learned that she likes when I talk to her like this. I flip her onto her back and keep working my fingers into her.

"Jazz, please I need you in me babe. Now!" I pulled my fingers out and placed myself at her entrance.

"Baby, tell me if you want me to stop. I'm sorry this is gonna hurt. I love you." As I told her I loved her I pushed myself in until I came to her barrier. "Take a deep breath and kiss me baby." She did as I told her too. When she was lost in the kiss I pushed the rest of the way in. she gasp into my mouth but kept kissing me. I stayed still and I felt her tears on my check. I didn't say anything about them because I knew she wouldn't want the attention. I waited until she started to move again before I pulled out leaving only my head in her the pushed back in. We both moaned at the feeling. She was so warm, wet and tight. It felt amazing. I told her so and we picked up our pace. All too soon we both cried out in our orgasms. After catching our breaths we dressed and lay back down. She had her head on my chest and I held her in my arms.

This time our game was a goodbye of sorts. Vicky and James were off to the University of Tampa, Emmett was going to UCLA on a football scholarship, Edward was going to Dartmouth and I was going to the University of Texas in Austin. Alice, Rose and Bella still had another year of high school but were planning to hopefully follow us next year. This was our last game before we all left in the morning. It was a bittersweet game, we all decided to end early so we could have some time with our girlfriends for our goodbyes. I took Bella to sit in our tree fort. I had put blankets and pillows up there earlier and while playing I avoided hiding up here. I took her into my arms and held her to me. We had decided to stay together even though I would be so far away. I knew I was going to ask her to marry her someday and I really didn't want to be with anyone else. We could handle one year of minimal visits. I kissed her neck before speaking to her.

"Baby, you know I love you right."

"Of course I do. I love you too."

"ok, well I don't want this to hurt us. I am going to miss you so much but it's only a year and then when you come to Austin we can rent an apartment instead of dorms and be together always." Bella was crying at this point. She knew this was gonna suck.

"Jazz I'm gonna miss you too. I don't want anyone else, ever. You're it for me, babe. We can Skype and we have phones. We'll make it work. And Yes I want to live with you next year." She was smiling through her tears. I pulled a box from my pocket. I had saved all year to get her a small diamond promise ring. I would get her a big engagement ring when the time was right.

"Bella this is a promise that someday I will ask you to be my wife. I will stay faithful to you no matter what. I love you so much, baby and this will be the hardest year ever." She had happy tears running down face. I kissed them away and slid my promise onto her finger. We made slow love that night and I held her all night in our tree fort.

The next time we all made it home at the same time and were able to play manhunt was after my college graduation. We had all decided to come home and have a huge party to celebrate. I was now 22 and Bella was 21. We would be going back to Austin for at least another year for her to finish school.

I had made plans with the guys to surprise Bella during our game. We decided to play the night before the party since right after Edward, Rose and their daughter Elizabeth were heading back to New Hampshire, where he was going to Med school.

During our last round I took Bella to hide in our spot. After she sat on the floor I knelt in front of her. I pulled out the little robin blue box and she gasp. I had picked out a three stone ring. It was simple with two Sapphires on either side of a one caret Diamond set in Platinum. It would look beautiful on her. I took her hand and pulled the promise ring off her finger.

"Baby, when I gave you this promise I knew I couldn't live without you. You're my ever thing. I never want to spend a day without you by my side. Please say you'll make me the luckiest man alive and become my wife." She had tears running down her cheeks as I took the promise ring and placed in on her right hand. I opened the ring box and she stopped breathing. "Breath Baby." That snapped her out of her daze and she threw herself into my arms.

"Yes Jazz! Oh My God Yes! I'll be you wife." She was kissing my face all over. I took her lips in mine and laid her back on the floor. I took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger. I kissed the ring then kissed her lips again. Her hand roamed my back and she pulled my shirt over my head. I slowly undressed her, worshipping her. When we were both undressed I lay between her legs and slowly slid into her. We made love that night for hours. I whispered my love to her over and over.

One more day and our lives would be one. Tomorrow afternoon Bella and I would be married. The whole gang was home for our wedding and tonight was our Bachelor/ Bachelorette party. It only seemed to fit that we choose to have a cookout with beers and Margarita's. After we drank for a bit we were going to have the biggest game of Manhunt ever. All our friends and even all our parents were going to play tonight.

This game would always have meaning to us. It was during a game that I knew I loved her. We shared our first kiss and first time during a game. We had tears of sadness and Happiness during games. It only seemed to fit that we would celebrate our marriage this way too…

**The End.**

**Please leave a review :) **


End file.
